monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blackharemprince/Blackharemprince-incubus vampire harem
There was once a kingdom kind and peaceful until it was attack by the Queen vampire and her two assistants carmila and elizabeth. There was one young dark-skinned boy. He was was bullied and thereatned by nobiles at a young age but the queen vampire and her two assiants watched him at a young age and grow into a 18 year old both of his family died at his young age his name was Hiro masaki. Hiro:what should i do now. (he went off asleep not knowing the kingdom was under attack and was tooken over by the Queen vampire herself. He wakes up in the middle of the night and opens his door and the kingdom was silent there was any villagers in sight then he hears a voice calling to him) ???(in hiro thoughts):Hiro Hiro you handsome black devil meet me at the castle entrance. (hiro heard the voice and gets his clothes on and heads to the castle entrance when he got inside the doors closed behind him) ???:so your finally here. (as Hiro turns to his left and he sees a beautiful woman with pink hair) ???:it's about time you showed up here. (hiro turns to the right and sees a young girl with white hair) ???:so hiro masaki all grown up and fully matured (hiro turns back to the front and sees a matured woman walking up to him) Hiro:who are you three. (the one in the pink hair come close to hiro) ???:i'm carmilla. (the young girl with white hair comes close to hiro as well) ???:Elizabeth is my name. (and the mature women come up to hiro) ???:i'm the Queen vampire the strongest of all vampires of the night. Hiro:so what are three need me for. Q.Vampire:well the three of us watched you grown into a matured man Carmilla:yes it's true even i always think of you Elizabeth:so did i too. All three:we want something more then your blood Hiro Masaki. Hiro:you mean my semen. (the queen vampire lay his hand on his face) Q.vampire:yes we want you to impregnate us with your semen to have your children you handsome. Carmilla:i want to ride you so hard mr.hiro Elizabeth:i want to have a child with you sir Hiro. Hiro:why would i say no. (hiro strips his whole clothes down seeing his well toned muscles and his big black sword erect) Q.vampire(blushes):oh my it is really big. Carmila:(gives out a lustful look while looking at hiro's big black sword) Elizabeth:WOW you must really store up all that semen! Hiro:well it's because i inherted from my father you sexy girls. (the three begin to grope hiro) Hiro:you girls are good don't stop keep going. (carmila grabs his sword and sucks it) Hiro:ohhhhhhhhh.....yesssss so gooooood (Eilzabeth turns hiro's head towards her and deep kisses him and carmilla sucks his sword deeper and faster) Q.vampire:(fingers her vagina while watching them) Hiro:haaaaaa...cummmmmiiinnnngggg!!!!!!! (hiro releases massive waves of thick semen inside of carmilla's mouth) Hiro:so good i want more. (carmilla grabs his sword and puts it inside of her and begins to move her hips) Carmilla:yesssssss i waited for this for so long. (queen vampire joins in and rest her breast on hiro's forehead and elizabeth grops his chest) Hiro:yes this is what i wanted 3 beautiful vampire women in my harem. (hiro releases his demonic aura and his eyes turned purple he was an incubus) Q.vampire:i see your full of surprises Hiro masaki. (Carmilla moves her hips even faster) Carmilla:yessssssssss i want to get knocked up with his child. hiro:yessss miss carmilla don't stop. (Carmilla moans get more lewder and goes faster) Q.Vampire:oh my you two are going at it. (hiro's sword begins to twitch) Hiro:oh my god i'm...i'm....f-f-fuuuuuuaaaaa cummmiiiinnnggggg!!!!!!!!!! (hiro releases massive violent waves of semen inside of carmilla and impregnating her she was tired out and Eilzabeth was next) Eilzabeth:try my navel it's really good hiro. (Elizabeth cape wraps around hiro's legs and hands and brings hiro's sword towards her navel and moves it like a vagina) Hiro:yes so good keep going! Elizabeth:as you wish my husband. (elizabeth moves her navel even faster and viberates) Hiro:yessssss i'm cummmmiiinnnggggg!!!!!!!!! (hiro releases violent thick waves of semen all over elizabeth and she gets a tatse of his semen) Elizabeth:your semen is so exquisite mr.hiro masaki. (elizabeth kisses hiro) Q.vampire:well looks like it's my turn then. (Queen Vampire uses her breast to sandwich hiro's sword and starts sucking on it) Hiro:miss your tounge and your breast are sooooo gooooood. (hiro begins to moan) (the queen vampire continues to move her breast and sucking his sword) Hiro:i love this so much! (hiro's sword begind to twich) Hiro:queen vampire i'm going to cummmm!!! (hiro releases massive thick waves of semen inside of queen vampire's mouth and face) Q.vampire:oh my your still standing you must be something else then a normal human. Hiro:well i'm a incubus. Q.vampire:i can see it in your eyes and your energy as well. (queen vampire grabs his sword and puts it inside of her and starts move her hips and her capes comes alive and summons tentacles like in her cape) Q.vampire:i want you to have my child hiro. (the tentacle wraps his legs and move her hips faster) Hiro:(sucks her breast) Q.vampire:(begins to moan lewdly) Hiro(thought):i want her so badly i want her more. (hiro starts moving his hips at the same pace as the queen vampire) Q.vampire:(moans even more lewdly) Hiro:(deep kisses queen vampire) Q.Vampire:(deep kisses back Hiro) (hiro's sword begins to twitch) Hiro:miss vampire i'm cumming inside of you. Q.vampire:yesssss boy cum inside of me don't hold back!! (as hiro releases violent massive waves of thick semen inside of her and impregnating her and she burries his head to her chest) Q.vampire:yessssss i'd felt that one looks like your going to have children with all three of us. Hiro:yeah sure why not. (carmilla wakes up and sees the hiro and the queen vampire had sex together) Carmilla:i'm so happy that now i have his child Elizabeth:and so do i. (the queen vampire cape teliports us to the master bed room where hiro,carmilla,elizabeth,and the queen vampire continue to have sex all day and night untill the three were full of hiro's semen) (this is made by me Blackharemprince) Category:Blog posts